In a disposable worn article such as a pant-type diaper, in order to serve to improve the comfort of a wearer at the time of the wearing and to prevent leakage of bodily waste, various means have been devised.
For example, there has been known a pant-type diaper in which three curved portions are formed at an absorber for absorbing the bodily waste of the wearer along the lengthwise direction of the absorber (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Specifically, in the pant-type diaper, the absorber is formed with three slits, and a peripheral portion of each slit is curved at the time of wearing of the pant-type diaper.
A peripheral portion of a central slit is convex toward the excretion portion of the wearer.
Furthermore, a peripheral portion of a side slits is convex in opposition to the peripheral portion of the central slit.
That is, the sectional shape of the absorber along the widthwise direction of the absorber is modified to a W-letter shape.
Therefore, the convex portion of the absorber formed by the peripheral portion of the central slit is easy to make close contact with the excretion portion of the wearer.
Furthermore, the bodily waste is easy to enter into concave portions formed by the peripheral portion of two outer side slits, so that it is possible to prevent the skin of the wearer from making direct contact with the bodily waste.
Furthermore, in the pant-type diaper, a pair of constricted portions are formed around the boundary between the crotch region and the waistline region, wherein the constricted portions are constricted toward the center in the widthwise direction of the absorber by cutting out a part of the absorber, so that the W-letter shaped sectional shape does not affect a waistline region positioned back and forth of a crotch region.